


This is Italian Hand-Made!

by Shadow Minded (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Shadow%20Minded
Summary: Someone just acknowledge Ren's tuxedo





	

Syo sighed as he shoved his hat down over his face on the tour bus, trying to hide himself away from the drama erupting in the kitchen only a few feet away from the couches. It was the same story every time; Ren looked through the news about St☆rish and had gotten jealous. This time, it was because Ittoki had won a joke best hair colour competition.  
  
“You guys win everything!” Ren collapsed on the couch, frowning up at Ichinose, who was chuckling behind a cup of coffee. “Not even my suit got attention! I had that hand made in Italy and shipped over!”  
  
Syo rolled his eyes and tried to hide himself further in his hat.

  
“Even Syo won hottest short male of the year!”  
  
No such luck. The smaller male rolled onto his side, peering at Ren from under his hat. “It’s all fan votes, Ren.”  
  
“Why do the fans not love me?!”  
  
Syo groaned internally and slid under the duvet that Ittoki had left on the couch. “Ren come on, it’s all just joke stuff.”  
  
“I don’t even win those!”  
  
Syo groaned and rolled over with his back to Ren, too tired to actually deal with Ren’s childish moaning right now. They had this nearly every night, _barely anyone screamed my name!, My vocals were totally ignored in that song review!, The choreographer didn’t even try to help me_ , and frankly Syo was starting to get sick of it.  
  
Sighing, Syo went on his phone and unlocked it, starting a new tweet.  
  
_@_ _vivi_magazine_ _Jinguji wants you to acknowledge his tux from tonight’s performance please I don’t want to hear about it anymore_

 

Syo closed his eyes and tried to rustle around for his earphones before Ren started up again only, to feel his phone buzz and hear Ren scream. Syo opened his phone and chuckled a little.  
  
_“@vivi_magazai:_

 

_@kurusu_syo Congratulations on @JingujiRen for winning the first annual ViVi Award for Best Tux Worn by Jinguji Ren”_

 

“I won something!”  
  
Syo chuckled and shut his eyes, feeling Ren slip onto the couch behind him. A kiss was pressed to the back of Syo’s neck and Syo relaxed against him. “Thank you, Syo.”  
  
“Mhm.” Syo stayed where he was, feeling relaxed in Ren’s arms, and it wasn’t long before the strong warmth that Ren had, and the soft kisses over his neck and cheeks sent him to sleep.


End file.
